


breathe water

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lake is where all his secrets live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe water

**submerging**

Merlin lets the shallow boat take him to the centre of the lake, and carefully rises to his feet. When the water settles to a mirror-stillness, he tips back his head, staring into the white sun and endless blue sky until he can't keep his tearing eyes open any longer. He spreads his arms and lets himself fall backwards.

The water is hard and cold as winter-touched crystal in the instant it hits his back, impact driving his breath out in a bubbling rush as the smooth surface shatters to drag him in and rushes back to close over his head.

He sinks down, watching the white sun above him recede. The cold seeps into his core, makes his limbs slow and heavy as the lack of air dims his vision and makes his blood roar in his ears.

Then, gentle arms fold around him and pull him into a man's strong body. A hand turns his face, lips seal over his own just as his will dissolves, breathes into his burning lungs as he opens his mouth to gasp for air. He turns around in the loose embrace and wraps his arms around the other man in return.

**surfacing**

_Lancelot_ , he thinks, as the gift of air turns into a long, slow kiss. He feels strangely light, rising towards the surface as the shade tenderly explores his mouth with cool lips and tongue, holding him safe against the lake-cool body.

They break the surface together, still kissing between brief drags of bitter cold air that makes Lancelot, and the lake, feel warm by contrast.

"I missed you," he says, closing his eyes as Lancelot turns to press cool kisses to his cheek and jaw.

 _Be well. Be safe,_ is the impression he receives as Lancelot lifts him into the empty boat. He jerks forward to catch Lancelot's arm before the shade sinks back into the lake. _We will wait for you,_ the shade lets him know, and the peculiar emphasis catches him before he can say, "Don't go."

Lancelot places a hand over his trembling grip, and another hand, slim and white, reaches out from the water to join Lancelot's hand on his. _We will wait,_ they repeat, and when he nods slowly, understanding, they both sink back down and are gone.

Merlin murmurs a spell to dry himself off and warm up, and lets the boat take him to shore.


End file.
